


The Black Lily: Tales of Magick

by FallenNiji



Series: The Black Lily Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ...but who isn't?, Childish Sepira, Earthborns are reborn, Eleven yearold Arcobaleno, F/M, Fake/Pretend amnesia, Female Harry, Female Skull, Female Viper, Fuck the 'Greater Good', Gen, Good Dursley Family, Manipulative Duumbles, Other, Reincarnation, Revenge, Ron Bashing, Sepira has voices in her head, Sepira is pised off at Kawahira, Sepira reborn as Harry, Sepira/Harry is Batshit Insane, Tri-Ni-Sette, dumbles bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorea Rowena Potter wasn't human. Nor was she a saviour. She was Sepira of Giglio Nero, an Earthborn, and currently pissed at Kawahira (But who isn't?) Taking matters into her own hands, she walks the bath of bloodshed. Meet Dorea "Sepira" Potter, Holder and Current Adviser of the Tri-Ni-Sette. </p><p>Kawahira x Sepira/Harry, After Arco!Arc, Dumbles!Ron!Bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Lily: Tales of Magick

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~

_**Year 1985** _

_**January 24th** _

_**Private Drive #4, Little Whinging** _

_**Surrey England** _

* * *

 

Her new name was now apparently Dorea Rowena Potter, daughter of Lilian Ariana Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter. She was born on a warm Summer day, July 31 1980. Sepira's new parents were killed when she was a year old and she was left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Horrible humans really. She was actually starting to see what Kawahira had against humans.

But... She saw it. Saw what happened to her descendants...Kawahira promised her. And he broke it. She was royally pissed. How dare he!

"UP! Girl, get up!" Sepira actually sneered at the words of her aunt before calming herself.

She rolled out of the small bed they gave her and groaned once she hit the ground.

"What did you say?" Petunia, the Horse, screeched, but Sepira just rolled her eyes and opened the door to her cupboard. Yes, these foolish humans stuck her into the cupboard under the stairs. What idiocy.

Sepira trudged towards the kitchen where she sensed that the Walrus, Vernon, and Pig, Dudley, were. When she walked into the kitchen Walrus sneered at her while Pig just giggled stupidly. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove where some bacon was cooking.

"You better not ruin it girl," Walrus threatened her (her? He, a lowly human, threatening _her_ , an Earthborn? Gah! Hilarious _-_ Ah, fudge monkeys. Being around these is making her start act like Kawahira and the other Earthborns, except from Lyra, 'cause, well, she's _Lyra_.), "Or else you'll be in the cupboard 'till Christmas." Ah yes, Christmas. She preferred Yule to that Christian celebration. Now, do not be mistaken, she _does_ believe in God to some extent, but Yule is the more 'Magical' celebration.

She was snapped out of her musings when she heard her aunt ask her, "Girl? Girl! What are you doing?" Sepira shrugged off the question and continued making breakfast. Her eyes narrowed and she momentarily paused as she felt a strange, but eerily familiar, sensation at the back of her mind.

Dorea's frown made Petunia uneasy. It wasn't her usual frown, but the frown that Li... _she_ always made when she knew something was going to happen. And Petunia had learned to trust _her_ intuition on these matters after their mother's death. She cast the girl an uncomfortable look, which did not go unnoticed by her husband.

"Pet? What's wrong?" She ignored his question in favour of watching the girl finish pitting breakfast on the table, "Girl?" She didn't respond and Petunia sighed in frustration. Vernon and Dudley watched curiously from the sidelines. "Dorea?" She tried once again and her niece, loath she admit that, turned her unnaturally sky blue eyes ( _They didn't belong to neither Lily or her blasted bastard of a husband._ ) on her, "Yes?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the room like church bells.

"Are you..." Horse hesitated and Sepira quirked an elegant dark teal eyebrow, "Do you feel like something is troubling you?" Walrus and Pig shot her surprised looks. Why was she asking the girl that?

Sepira, frowning, narrowed her eyes. " _Sì_ , yes." Her eyes widened, that feeling...it was...no. No. " _No! Impossible!_ " She stumbled, her aunt barely catching the girl. "I need to get a flight to Japan! ASAP!" She stumbled over to the door, eyes wide with terror. _Shit, Kawahira! Really? The Arcobaleno Trials? Are you insane?_

Despite everything she had been forced to do to Dorea, Petunia loved the cheerful girl dearly. Yes forced, in that letter that Dumbledore wrote, he said to 'punish her for everything' and are free to physically and sexually abuse her. Vernon and Petunia were horrified, but knew that if they treated her kindly those wizards would do something to them to make them do exactly that. So they decided on just neglect, for both their and her safety.

"Dorea? What is going on?" Sepira scowled, bit at seeing the real worry in her aunt's eyes, it disappeared. "That freaking idiot," She snarled, "Has decided to hold those freaking Arcobaleno Trials! Does he plan on killing them off so soon? And my descendant as well! But _noo_ , the Vindice just have to take the pacifiers for protection. And that idiot allows it!" The Dursleys pale. They knew pretty well who the Vindice we, who doesn't? The heartless mafia police. "Thankfully, it just started. If I leave right now, I might be able to protect the balance." She rambled on, forgetting she was in front of normal _Mundane_ folk.

"...Dorea?" Petunia bit her lip, should she show her? "I have something to show you. After that, you can leave tomorrow." She marched upstairs leaving a shocked Sepira, a sad Vernon, and a nervous Dudley. Oh the two Dursleys knew what the woman wanted to do, and they were all for it. But they were afraid...

She came back carrying a crumpled parchment letter in her hands. She handed it to her niece with a rueful smile.

As Sepira read, she grew furious. How dare Albus Dumbledore practically try to make her his puppet! If this letter didn't exist, then she would've been truly cared for. She glanced at a teary Petunia and peered a little into the physically older woman's mind. It was true...

Eyes softening, she placed her hand on Petunia's shoulder. "You did what you had to to protect me. _Signora_ Petunia, _Signore_ Vernon." She muttered sadly, "I am well aware of my heritage. I have a...what to you cal it? Ah yes, photographic memory." She told the humans gently, swiftly telling a lie. "But I am afraid I cannot stay any longer. I must retrieve the Tri-Ni-Sette from Kawahira. I will not return. Do not fret, I will place special wards that not even Albus can break through. It will protect you, Dudley and _Signore_ Vernon." She noticed their relived looks an smiled, "I also suggest going on a diet, and _Signora_ Petunia should put on some weight."

"I may not forgive you now, but one day I might. After all, this wasn't your fault."

With that, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sepira swiftly put up the old wards that she remembered Rowena, Godric, Helga and Salazar putting up over Camelot's old grounds, where Hogwarts resides.

* * *

 

" _Mi scusi signore_?" Tom put down the glass he was cleaning and looked down. There stood a young girl no older than five with short dark teal _-_ What the hell? _-_ and large, but slightly narrow, blue eyes. She wore a simple light amber coloured sweater and dark blue jeans with black knee length boots (Like Yuni's/Uni's).

(She had used and old transfiguration spell on the clothes to change them to her liking.)

"Um, yes?" He asked nervously. Something about her really unnerved him. "Where are your parents?" She raised an eyebrow. "My parents were killed." He flinched. "I need help to get to the alley. This is of the utmost importance, _Signore_...Tom." Tom frowned, how had she known his name?

"Oh, uh, um...oh yeah! Come with me to the back." He smiled at Sepira cheerfully, if not a little bit uneasy. They entered the bag and slowly were in the middle of a small, dirty old alley. "Her, um..?" Sepira smiled, "I have many names," that is not a lie, "But I prefer using Sepira." Tom grinned at her cheerfully, "Nice ta meet 'cha, Sepira." Giggling, Sepira curtsied slightly.

"Okay, so this is how ya do it..." Tom trailed off while tapping a brick wall in a certain pattern. Moments later, the wall slowly disappeared revealing a bustling alley. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Frowning, he glanced at her. "Do you need any help." Shaking her head, Sepira bowed slightly in thanks. A flustered Tom stuttered, " _Arigatō_ , Tom-kun." With that, she swept off leaving a flustered, stuttering and absolutely confused Tom The Bartender (What is his last name?).

Humming to herself, Sepira looked around as she walked towards the large snowy white building with large bronze doors near the end of Diagon Alley. When she reached it, she noticed small creatures decked in scarlet and gold uniforms.

 _ **Goblins**_...A voice in her head supplied. _Ah yes, goblins. Back in the old days they were savage beasts_. She paused and a small smile bloomed on her face, _Leo and I absolutely adored them_.

The goblin was about her height, if not a little taller, Sepira noticed as she slowly walked up the white steps. He had a pointed beard, long and sharp fingers and wore a glare on his face.

Now Sepira stood in front of a second pair of doors. Instead of bronze, they were a pure silver. A poem was engraved on them;

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Fascinating." Sepira muttered earning strange looks from the goblins and a man with long blond hair, pointed face and a cane, a woman with black and blond hair, and a small boy taller than her but still her age with slicked back blond hair. Smiling, the Earthborn walked through the large doors with a respectful bow to the goblins, them returning it back a little shocked.

After all, they operate her money, so it would be better to be respectful.

Sepira entered a vast, marbled hall. Hundreds of goblins sitting in high stools behind long counters were taking with the magicals or scribbling something in books or examining large, precious stones through eyeglasses. There were a lot of doors leading off to other rooms, she didn't really bother counting, and the goblins were showing people in and out of these doors. Sepira slowly made way towards a free goblin to her right.

"Good day." She curtsied slightly with a serene smile on her face. The goblin, Marchback she learned after poking around a bit, raised an eyebrow. "I would like to see if I had any vaults, if you do not mind... _Marchback-san_." She did her signature closed eyes smile as she saw him freeze, tense and reach under his desk for _something_. "How..?"

"...Did I know?" She giggled slightly, "Pleasure, my name is Dorea Potter." Marchback paled significantly, "But I go by many other names such as..." Eyes darkened into a typhoon blue, "Sepira of Tee Black Lilies. Pleasure." He chocked, calling out a name, "GRIPHOOK!" A small goblin with a sneer came up, "Take Ms. Potter to Head Goblin Ragnorak for an Inheritance Test." Griphook raised an eyebrow, shooting the small child-in-body, adult-in-mind, a strange look.

He led the small girl through large silver doors titled _'Head Goblin Teller'_. The room was large, having a vast library with a single desk with a dark chair in the middle. It looked like a mundane office. In the chair was a wise looking old goblin.

"Sir Ragnorak," Griphook bowed, "Marchback sent me to deliver this girl for an Inheritance Test, sir." He looked up and curious dark silver eyes met wise and _old_ sky blue eyes. "Hello," She curtsied, "You may know me as Dorea Rowena Potter, but I prefer my old name; Sepira di Giglio Nero." She did the (in)famous Giglio Nero smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Just to make things clear, all what Sepira was rambling about the Battle in front of teh Dursleys, it was a vision. So it didn't happen yet. And if you think Sepira is a bit of a Mary-Sue, look at what she is; an Earthborn. Meaning, she had thousands of years of knowledge, so she is mentally older than Hogwarts. And I really hate the Dursleys, but in this fic I did something against my morals; I made the Dursleys nice. Yeah, a shocker.


End file.
